


Des Blutes Hymne

by Sitamun



Series: Almost aged like Wine [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Blood Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Blood Magic (Dragon Age), Carver Hawke Being an Asshole, Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Protective Hawke (Dragon Age), Protective Siblings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitamun/pseuds/Sitamun
Summary: Manchmal brennt sie. Manchmal sogar wörtlich.Die Momente, wenn das Feuer des Kampfes sie mit all seiner Kraft verschlingt, sieht sie, wie die Flammen um ihren Körper tanzen.Es ist ihre Magie. Sie beschwört das Feuer, hält es in ihrer Hand und sie sollte es nicht fühlen. Aber manchmal, immer öfter, spürt sie die Hitze. Spürt, wie sich ihre Haut zusammenzieht von der Hitze, die nicht da sein sollte.Das sind die Momente, vor denen jeder Magier Angst haben sollte
Series: Almost aged like Wine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716349
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Des Blutes Hymne

Manchmal brennt sie. Manchmal sogar wörtlich.  
Die Momente, wenn das Feuer des Kampfes sie mit all seiner Kraft verschlingt, sieht sie, wie die Flammen um ihren Körper tanzen.  
Es ist ihre Magie. Sie beschwört das Feuer, hält es in ihrer Hand und sie sollte es nicht fühlen. Aber manchmal, immer öfter, spürt sie die Hitze. Spürt, wie sich ihre Haut zusammenzieht von der Hitze, die nicht da sein sollte.   
Das sind die Momente, vor denen jeder Magier Angst haben sollte.  
Sie verliert sich, ihren Verstand und sie weiß es. Sie ist nah an der Grenze, kommt ihr immer näher mit jedem Zauber. Und jedes Mal hat sie keine Angst.  
Marian weiß, sie sollte. Sollte sich um ihr Leben fürchten, weil das nicht normal ist. Sie oder ihre Begleiter werden sie verraten und Verrat endet mit dem Tod. Sie hört die Stimmen auf der anderen Seite des Schleiers, hört sie immer lauter, Versprechen flüsternd, die sie einzuhalten gedenken, würde sie nur nachgeben.  
Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern. Das ist keine neue Erkenntnis und hat nicht lange gebraucht, damit sie es einsah. Es ist ihr Schicksal, das wusste sie bereits von dem Moment, in dem ihre kleine Bethany das erste Mal Feuer in ihre Hand beschwor. Carver, ach so lieber kleiner Carver, stand neben ihr, war immer bei ihr, war erstarrt, als hätte sie ihren Zwilling in Eis verwandelt. Panik stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie sah ihm an, welche Todesangst ihn plötzlich erfasste, dass seine andere Hälfte von nun an immer in Gefahr schwebte, von Dämonen besessen zu werden. Er kannte das Spiel von seinem Vater und von Marian. Sie wollte ihren Arm um seine Schulter legen, den Moment mit ihm teilen, ihm Stärke geben, doch er stieß sie fort und lief davon. Bethanys Hand verschlang das Feuer und sie starrte ihrem Bruder wortlos hinterher. Carver war seitdem nicht mehr der Gleiche.  
Jener Moment, in dem die Magie in Bethany erwachte, schwor Marian sich, ihr Leben, ihren Verstand, ihr ganzes Sein, zu opfern, damit ihre Geschwister leben konnten.  
Dass Bethany es nicht einmal nach Kirkwall geschafft hatte, hatte auch Marian geschafft. Ihre kleine Schwester irgendwo an irgendeinem Straßenrand vergessen, zusammen mit verrottenden Leichen von Dunkler Brut. Marian hatte ihren Schwur gebrochen und Carver hielt es ihr in jedem Moment vor. Er war bitter, gemein bei jeder Möglichkeit und Marian war sich sicher, dass seine Loyalität nur mit Mutter zusammenhing. Käme aus ihrem Mund, dass sie die älteste Tochter verstieße, er würde ihr nicht folgen. Nicht noch mal nachfragen. Seine Familie lag in Ferelden.  
Marian lacht, wirft mit Feuer und Eis um sich und spürt ihr Blut kochen. Feuer brennt unter ihren Füßen und unter denen der Tal-Vashoth. Ihr ist heiß und das Flüstern in ihren Ohren ist so laut.  
Sie spürt Krallen über ihren Nacken streichen, durch ihre Haare, Brüste an ihrem Rücken, und sie muss sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass da niemand ist.  
Der Schleier mag dünn sein, aber nicht dünn genug, dass Dämonen ihn einfach so durchtreten könnten. Es reicht, um ihr Blut zum Lodern zu bringen.  
Der Dämon verlangt, dass sie dem Versprechen nach Macht nachgibt.  
Sie muss Carver beschützen. Er und Mutter sind das einzige, was von ihrer Familie noch übrigbleibt. Carver ist ihr Spiegel für ihre kleine Bethany. Sie braucht die Macht.  
Carvers Schwert durchbohrt den letzten lebenden Körper, wirft ihn mit der Kraft hinter dem Schlag zu Boden. Er ist nicht unverletzt, einzelne Schnittwunden zieren seine Arme. Nichts schlimmes, aber tief genug, damit sein Blut über fast zehn Meter Entfernung zu ihr singt.   
Abrupt lässt das Flüstern nach, die Illusion von Händen auf ihrer Haut verschwindet.   
Nichts ist ernüchternder als der Versuch sie mit Carvers Tod zu locken.  
„Was ist eigentlich falsch bei dir?“ Er schreit sie an, laut. Fenris und Varric ignorieren diesen wiederholten Streit. Wie immer.  
„Kannst du nicht aufpassen, wo du dein scheiß Feuer hinwirfst? Ich bin hier. Willst du mich umbringen?“  
Marian tut so, als hätte sie ihn nicht gehört und geht weg, überlässt den anderen das Durchsuchen der toten Körper und Umgebung. Carver schreit ihr weiter hinterher, wie immer, bis sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden ist.  
Sie könnte sich seinen Anschuldigungen stellen. Sie könnte aufpassen, könnte ihm auch gleich sagen, wenn er aufpassen würde, dann würde er sehen, dass sie noch mehr in Flammen stand als er.   
Seit den Stimmen nimmt sie auf ihre Ausflüge weder Anders noch Merrill mit. Sie würden die Flammen sehen, würden sogar den Dämon sehen, der sich im Kampf an sie klammert.  
Marian zählt drauf, dass ihr kleiner Carver in all seinem Zorn für sie nicht sieht, wie steil es bereits für sie bergab gegangen ist.  
Das Flüstern mag verschwunden sein, aber sie hört ihr eigenes Blut, die Macht darin, noch immer in ihren Ohren rauschen. Sie braucht keinen Dämon, um ihr zu sagen, wie sie diese Macht befreien und benutzen kann. Ihre Magie kam früh zu ihr. Sie war noch jünger als süße Bethany, als sie beim Klettern abrutschte und sich an einer spitzen Steinkante die Haut aufriss. Ihr Blut tropfte in den Baum über ihr und sie schaute fasziniert zu, bis es sich auf dem Ast in Feuer verwandelte. Der ganze Baum brannte nieder.  
Das Lied hatte sich seit damals nicht verändert. Seine Melodie wurde komplizierter, je mehr eigene Macht sie zur Verfügung hatte und in Momenten wie diesen fragt sie sich, warum sie nicht mitsingt.  
Ihr Verstand brennt, aber sie kann bei sich bleiben. Sie verliert sich nicht. Nicht so schnell.  
Und selbst wenn, bedeutet das nicht, dass sie nicht wieder zu sich zurückfinden kann.

Marian lacht laut auf, hart und trocken, mehr wie das Bellen eines Mabari.  
Sie schließt die Hand zur Faust. Verliert sie sich, sind sie alle verloren.  
Natürlich sind sie alle selbst in der Lage auf sich aufzupassen, Carver auch, auch wenn sie das nicht wahrhaben möchte. Aber sie wird sie mit sich reißen. Verbrennt sie ganz, gibt es für ihre Magie kein Halten mehr. Dann wird auf der anderen Seite kein kleiner Dämon des Verlangens auf sie warten. Was auch immer sie dann ergreift, wird nicht ohne Verluste aufzuhalten sein.  
Sie geht drei Schritte zurück, sieht ihren Bruder mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Er flucht und Varric versucht ihn zu beruhigen, Fenris steht still daneben. Er hat sich nicht um seine Wunden gekümmert und sein Schwert steckt immer noch in dem toten Qunari. Sein schwarzes Haar, obwohl voller Dreck und Blut, schimmert genauso wie Bethanys.  
„Carv …“  
Flammen tropfen von Marians Hand zu ihren Füßen. Es leckt an ihren Beinen, am Gras, an Steinen, überzieht alles mit einer Schicht aus Eis. Ihr Blut singt und für ihn wird sie mitsingen.

**Author's Note:**

> Vor einigen Jahren geschrieben, weil mich der Gedanke nicht losließ und ich jetzt all meine kleinen Geschichten auf die Welt loslassen mag ♥


End file.
